Kingdom Hearts: Holiday Love
by animegal999
Summary: GIRLS-ONLY! reader x character! Please send requests! :D


**Hello readers, Animegal999 here! Now you're probably wondering what this all is right? Well if you've read the title, you'll know that these are girl-only kingdom hearts holiday love stories****,**** which are reader x character! Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh! And also, I don't own kingdom hearts or anything else I might have added in. P.S.: _ means your name.**

Sora:

All I want for Christmas is you

It was the day before Christmas and all through the town only one person was stirring, and that person was you. You could've been sitting by the fireplace enjoying a good cup of hot cocoa, but no. You forgot to do Christmas shopping. It was freezing like the Antarctic out here, so you had to wear your heaviest coat which made you look like a snowman. As you looked through the shop windows you also took the time to admire the decorations. Red and green wreaths hung on the doors, bells all around, and best of all, in the center of town was a huge Christmas tree ready for tonight. As you looked at the Christmas tree you didn't notice to ice. You slipped on the ice, everything you bought flew out of your hands as you fell. You waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead you felt something warm catch you.

"You okay, _?" a boy asked.

You opened your eyes and saw a pair of startling blue eyes. Sora. Your secret crush. Of course, who didn't have a crush on him. He's the most popular kid in school. Good looks, funny and, best of all, friendliest guy you'd ever meet. Bad thing? He's completely clueless! When one of the popular girls tries to get a date with him, he turns it down thinking they would be going just as friends. But everyone knows he has a crush on someone. Most likely Kairi, one of his best friend.

"Hey _-_, w-why ya out on a d-day like this?" he asked, his teeth chattering.

You giggled. "I should ask you the same thing."

He laughed nervously "g-got me there. I ahh.. k-kinda forgot christmas s-shopping, hehe..."

You smiled. He looked so cute when he was nervous. Or cold. Or anything. You notice his cheeks were dusted a bit rosy red. Was he blushing? No, it was probably from the cold.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sora, I forgot, too" you admitted, pointing to the scattered bags.

"Oh y-yeah. Hey, do you n-need help with those, _?" he asked.

"S-sure" you stuttered, blushing. You both picked up your things and headed to your house. You made sure Sora didn't pick up the bag with only a small box inside. That box had a puopo fruit inside. Though you didn't think you had a chance with Sora, you bought it anyways, as a special present.

"Hey _, you going to Kairi's Christmas Eve party tonight?" Sora asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh! Oh yeah! Course I am" you snapped immediately. Actually, you had forgotten all about the party.

"Great! So I'll see you tonight, then. Bye, _!" he grinned like a madman and ran off, leaving your things at the doorstep.

"Okay… Bye?" you said, slightly confused of what just happened.

-Time Skip to 4 hours later-

You decided to wear your favorite (favorite color) sweater and jeans. _Keep it simple,_ you thought. Satisfied, you left to the party.

As you went through the shortcut to get to the party you heard a familiar voice: "Come on, Roxas! Please?!"

You knew that voice too well. It was _Sora's_ voice. Curious, you peeked through the bushes. You saw Roxas and Sora arguing about something. Normally you didn't like to eavesdrop, but this was a special case. You listened in on the conversation. It went something like this:

Roxas: "No way, dude! Do it yourself!"

Sora: "Come on! All you got to do is, you know… setup the stage!"

Roxas: "And why should I do this for you?"

Sora: "Look, this is a solid, so if you do this I owe you… 10 solids, Alright! But you also can't use them tonight."

Roxas: "Why?"

Sora: "'Cause tonight I'm finally going to try to ask her out, at the party."

Roxas: "Okay, fine, I'll help."

Sora: "Thanks pal."

They walked away. You stood there, stunned from what you just heard. Sora's going to ask someone out! And for 10 solids Roxas is going to help set things up? That's a high price to pay. Sora must _really_ want to ask this girl out. And he will today, at the party! You finally managed to move, now extremely giddy. You ran off to the party. You just couldn't wait.

-Time Skip to at the party-

After chatting with Kairi and your other friends, you decided to look for Sora. You hadn't seen him the entire time you were here. You asked the popular girls if they'd seen him, but all they did was giggle. Not getting what was so funny, you decided to leave them and ask your better friends. You asked Xion.

"Hey Xion, have you seen Sora anywhere?" you asked.

Xion looked confused. "What do you mean _? He's right-'' she stopped and started to giggle.

"Not you, too! And if you know where he is just tell me!" you shouted at her.

"Right here" someone whispered in your ear. You shrieked and turned around, but something covered your eyes. _Blindfolded, great,_ you thought. Someone grabbed your hands and dragged you away. You could hear girls giggling and whispering:

"What is he doing with _her?"_

"I can't believe it!"

"That should totally be me!"

You knew who those voices belonged to. They belonged to the girls who always tried and failed to get dates with Sora. Suddenly you remembered that conversation you overheard earlier, the way Sora's cheeks turned rosy-red when he talked to you. _I'm finally going to try to ask her out, tonight at the party_ he'd said. _No,_ you thought, _No way! Was he going to ask me?!_ The person let go of your hands.

"Okay, we're here, _. You can take off the blindfold now" he said.

You took off the blindfold and gasped. All around there were golden Christmas lights hanging from the treetops and wreaths on their trunks. Standing in front of you was Sora.

"Sora…" you started, lost for words, "this place is amazing!"

"You really think so _?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course! It's beautiful!" You replied.

"I have something for you" he said as he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. "Here" he handed it to you.

You took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper with two words written on it:

_Look up_

Confused, you looked up. Above you and Sora were a familiar bunch of green leaves and red berries.

"Hey, isn't that mistl-'' you were cut off by something warm pressing on your lips. It took you a minute to register what was happening. You were kissing Sora! Well, more like Sora was kissing you, but it didn't matter to you. You felt Sora smiling on your lips. When you two pulled away to breath, he pulled you close to him and whispered in your ear:

"Merry Christmas, _. Be mine?"

You smiled dreamily. "Yes, Sora. Yes."

**Okay tell me what you think. Good, bad, cheesy, great? Let me know, Kay? This is the first time I've ever done something like this, so don't be too rough on me. And also leave me suggestions for other holidays and characters. Next one is for Roxas, so help me out. Soooo… BYE :D**


End file.
